Valentines' Love
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: Jack is alone this Valentines. CHACK


Jack sighed as he watched his parents get ready for their night out. Jack's Mother, was dressed in a beautiful violet, ankle length dress, while his Father was dressed a black suit with a violet shirt and white tie. Jack smiled at them, colour coded he added. They were very much in love and Jack envied them.

"Jack, be a good dear and lock up, honey. We won't be back until tomorrow morning." His Mother said to him, kissing him on his forehead. Jack's Father walked over and ruffled his Son's scarlet locks.

"I will… not that that, you come home any way." Jack mumbled, completely bummed out that he would be lonely once again for Valentines.

"Aww, honey, I'm sorry… Oh, Michael… We have to come back." Michael, Jack's Father, nodded.

"Don't worry, Son. I'm working from home, so I will definitely be here." Jack smiled sadly.

"Why bother? You always forget about me. Just go out and have fun. I'll be okay."

Jack watched his Mother and Father shoot him sad looks. Jack gave them a sad smile in return.

"I know you love me, so don't panic." Jack laughed trying to lighten up the situation. Jack's Father chuckled.

"And don't you forget it, scamp." Jack grinned and hugged his Mother and Father.

"Enjoy your night." Jack said as they pulled away, and turned to the door. Michael turned back quickly, shooting his Son a look.

"Dad! Just go!" Jack yelled embarrassed. Michael chuckled.

"Just in case, Son, if anyone does come over… be safe." With that, Michael left through the door. Jack felt his face flush with heat and mostly embarrassment. Jack locked the door and walked to the window, watching his parents climb into the limousine. Jack waved as his Father waved towards the house.

Jack groaned as he watched his parent's finally drive out of the estate driveway.

"Well, what to do…?" Jack asked himself, he was home alone. His brother, Jake, was out. Doing only god knows what.

If only-

"Jackie!" Came a shrill voice, that was also drunk, from the kitchen. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"What the hell, Jake?! You been at the wine agai-" Jack stopped as he turned to look at his brother, watching as his brother take a swig out of a bottle of red wine.

Jake and Jack were identical twins, well, if you excuse Jack's albinism.

Jack sighed as his blonde haired, blue eyed twin looked at him with a dopey drunk smile.

"Aw, come on, Jackie! I promise this will be good! I brought you a date! He's so _gorgeous_!" Jack sighed again, this time completely feeling a headache coming on.

"Firstly, why are you back from Granny's? And secondly, I don't want a date! There is only one man, I could possibly want-"

"Not even a glance at your date?" Jack shivered at the silky husky voice that was coming from the kitchen. Jake was pulling a rather sexily dressed Chase out and into the open.

"See, told ya!" Jake giggled, completely holding onto Chase now because of how tipsy he was. Jack felt a pang of jealousy as his brother clung to the warlord's arm.

"What are you doing here, Chase?" Jack spat, storming over to retrieve his twin from the warlord's clutches.

"Ow, Jackie! Easy!" Jack forced Jake to sit on the sofa.

"Shut up and sit there!" Jake flinched at the tone but did as he was told.

"Now, now, Spicer. No need to get upset. I'm here for you-" Jack smacked Chase across the face. Chase was astounded that Jack could so much as lift a finger upon his person, so much that it stung.

"How dare-"

"SHUT UP!" Jack screamed. Chase paused as he saw the tears welling up in Jack's eyes.

"I don't know who you are, but you need to stop this. Chase would never willingly ask me for a date, he is too proud for that. The Chase I know, would never...EVER bring my brother into this either. So you have five seconds to tell me who you are," Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pistol. "Before I blow your brains out." Jack lifted the gun up to Chase's forehead. The warlord's eyes widened a fraction.

Seconds passed, which felt like hours. They were excruciatingly long and almost suffocating.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie." Jack turned his head over to his brother, to see a bored expression on his twin's face.

"I even went to retrieve, Chase. At his citadel. You weren't kidding on the cats. Though I thought it was funny because they thought I was you, yet I must of smelt different." Jake giggled. "So was Chase, at first."

Jack's fear grew in size within milliseconds. His body froze up and his grip loosened on the gun.

"I fucked up.." Jack whispered, visibly shaken. He heard Jake speak up, it was amazing how sober he sounded.

"Jack, I'm sure Chase will forgive you, I'm sure he underst-" Jack shook his head.

"No! Chase, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! It can't be you! It's just- I was- I'm sorry!" Jack fell to his knees holding his head and crying. Jack began to whimper and prayed this was all just a bad dream.

Jack felt hands upon his and he waited for the inevitable.

"Spicer, stand up." Jack had no choice but to obey Chase's order. Jack closed his eyes, feeling himself being helped up and onto his feet. Jack quivered and shook, pathetically.

This was it.

Jack was finished.

He fucked up in the most stupidest ways, possible.

Jack felt a hand on his- wait- on his waist?

Jack opened his eyes to see Chase pull himself closer to the albino, their noses almost touching. Jack could feel and smell the warlord's minty breath upon his lips. Chase looked Jack dead in the eye.

"You ever, lay a hand on my person again, I will personally rip out your spine through your nose." Jack nodded at Chase's threat. Jack couldn't believe his luck, he was being spared. God, why did he have to-

Chase closed the remaining gap between them, smashing their lips together.

Jack let out very _manly_ squeak, which was shushed by the warlord's tongue against his white lips, begging for entrance. Jack let the warlord through, playing softly with each other's tongues. The genius wrapped his arms around Chase's neck, timidly playing with a lock of black hair. Their breathing got quicker, but the kiss stayed fully passionate yet chaste at the same time.

Jack felt his lungs complain, gasping for air. Jack pulled back to take a breather with a smack of their lips. Jack looked back at the warlord; who was also panting slightly; unsure of what the kiss meant.

Chase smirked and rested his forehead against the albino's. Jack grinned and laughed a little.

"I wish I didn't know you so well, but at the same time, I obviously don't.." Chase chuckled at that, understanding it completely.

"Yes, much to learn then." Jack nodded and tilted his head for another kiss, to which Chase pulled the red head in for one.

"Did you guys forget about meeeee?!"

**Well, this is fashionably late!... Who am I kidding... I forgot I was writing a fic XD**

**If I'm honest this might be slightly rushed at the end... sorry DX**

**Jack and Chase (c) Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles (c) Christy Hui**

**Story and Jake Spicer (c) Me**

**R&R Please**

**Kit x**


End file.
